


White Ladies and White Knights

by TwiExMachina



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bodyguard Romance, Crushes, F/F, Femslash February, First Impressions, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiExMachina/pseuds/TwiExMachina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look into Saber's first (beautiful, radiant, gentle, pure) interactions with Irisviel before the Holy Grail War</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Ladies and White Knights

**Author's Note:**

> Feudal Piety apparently isn't a thing but I thought it was all throughout this fic and by time I realized, I already based the fic around the idea that did not exist. Whoops.

Merlin asked who she fancied. "Gender wise, I mean."

"My only love is Britain," Artoria replied.

Merlin smirked. "Yes but what really gets you going?"

"Feudal piety."

Merlin laughed like it was an amazing joke. He seemed to accept that answer.

\---

Centuries later, she met Irisviel.

\---

Saber couldn't help being disappointed by her master. Kiritsugu was cold, distant, not someone that she could've worked together with in her era. It was silly to compare people, morals, when there was centuries of difference between them. She knew how fast ideas could change. How slow they could too. Differences were bound to happen.

But Kiritsugu just was not compatible with her. There could be no common ground between them. He was a modern man. Artoria was a proud and chivalrous King of Knights. Their time together in the war would be strained.

And then there was Irisviel. She was graceful, docile, kind, and walked with a straight back. She could be a queen. The regality of her appearance would suit no one else.

But she was still full of humor, still light, she laughed easily. Saber refrained from thinking of her as a queen. She was, after all, human.

\---

(There was also the fact that royalty was no longer relevant. The royalty that existed—as Saber discovered when Irisviel showed her how to go onto the Internet and see for herself how Britain had grown in her long absence—were a pretty idea with just enough power to stay in power. It would be an insult to Irisviel if Saber saw her as a queen.)

\---

For all of his pragmatism, Kiritsugu didn't seem that perturbed by Saber's inability to go into spirit form. Saber supposed it would fit his strategy of protecting Irisviel. She’d never have to separate that way. They'd fit well, she thought. Visually, atheistically, a portrait to be painted in exquisite detail. "Though you'll look odd dressed like that," Irisviel admitted.

Saber tugged at the fabric of her dress. It was modest, showing only a flash of skin around her collar while Irisviel's shoulders were bare. The Throne only gave her a cursory insight into fashion, though all of the people she had seen did not match the image. "I do not think I look odd next to you."

Irisviel looked down at herself and laughed. Saber was struck with an image of icicles tickling together, though her voice was deeper and more melodic than that. "This—this isn't really the fashion of the modern era." She grinned even wider before her mouth formed an 'o'. "Let me show you what I intend to wear!" She dashed over to her closet and Saber watched, allowing her shoulders to relax. Irisviel pulled out a black skirt and a red blouse. The skirt looked like it'd only reach her knees. Saber definitely felt out of place. Irisviel was talking about her clothes, how Kiritsugu bought it and his compliments about her. Saber can only puzzle that image out of the interactions she had with her master. She doesn’t think that Irisviel’s lying, but she can’t believe the truth. They certainly were an odd pair, a kind lady in white and a cold warrior in black.

Saber tugged at her sleeves and smiled at Irisviel. "I suppose I'll need clothes then."

Irisviel beamed. "Yes. I'll help."

\---

Saber was not a fan of fashion, endlessly changing clothes. Irisviel, however, seemed to be having the time of her life with her personal doll. For her, Saber lifted her chin and let the measurements continue, like a dutiful knight.

\---

Saber wore black. A black suit. She looked sharp, but she couldn't help but remember that Kiritsugu wore black. That Irisviel chose this outfit for her. 

She shook her head to dismiss those thoughts. She looked good. She pulled on her gloves and made sure her ponytail was tight. Irisviel knocked on the door. "Are you decent? Can I come in?" She asked from the other side. Saber wasn't sure why she bothered asking. The measurements were far more invasive than any state of undress she could be in. 

Saber opened the door for Irisviel. She beamed and clapped her hands together. "Wow, Saber, you look wonderful."

Saber smiled. "Thank you, Irisviel. You look beautiful as well." She was. She managed not to look washed out in white. She glistened instead. Like a star.

She flushed pink. Against her paper skin, the color was vibrant. Saber couldn't help staring. "Well..." Irisviel clasped her hands behind her back and rocked on her heels. "We should get going! We're going to be flying!"

Saber wished there were other images other than blood to describe how Irisviel's eyes shone.

\---

When Merlin asked what she loved, she responded with feudal piety. That would've been a better answer to how Artoria loved. She didn't. She had too much to fight for to be distracted by matters such as love. Guinevere suffered because of it, she knew. In another time, if she was younger, their relationship could've meant something, despite their genders. But Artoria was King of Knights. She had to fight, had to rule. A warrior, through and through, with no time for the soft comforts of love. She was battle hardened love, dented armor instead of romantic glimmers.

She no longer ruled anything, Saber thought, staring at the silver threads of Irisviel's hair, but the fight for the Grail was a battle she could not miss. So she would love in the way that Knights do: with devotion and a sword.

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up getting really attached to this fic that's supposed to be a oneshot and now I don't know what to do besides blame Irisveil for being adorable. Whoops.
> 
> Tumblr is [TwiExMachina](http://www.twiexmachina.tumblr.com), I am open for bugging.


End file.
